


Helping Hands

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph has been off lately, Leo decides to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing, non for profit, not proofread....yadda yadda

Leonardo could tell something was wrong. Sure Raph was a little unrestrained and could lose his temper, but for the last few weeks he had been distracted. Leo narrowed his eyes, watching as his three brothers continued their daily training. Mikey while normally hyper every other moment of the day was a picture of collectedness calmly running through his normal routine. His face was drawn together, focusing on every minor detail. Donnie was likewise nothing but one hundred percent focused, which was saying something. Out of all the turtles he had the hardest time turning his brain off during training. 

Leo sighed, he could tell Raphael was struggling. He was using more energy than strictly necessary and was therefore more exhausted than the other brothers, his shoulders heaving with every breath.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today." Leo shouted. Mikey let out a 'whoop' ready to "kick donnie's ass" in their newest game, and the two brothers dashed off racing to sofa to see who would get the good controler. "Raph, wait a minute. I want to talk to you." The red turtle was putting his gear away clearly taking his time. 

"I ain't got time for this shit today Leo...." Raph was huffing. 

"Yeah, yeah, listen here....you've been off the last few weeks." Leo replied, cutting his way across the mat to make sure his brother didn't decide to flee. "It's not just been at practice, you aren't headed up topside like you do...you've been agitated..." Raph opened his mouth to reply but Leo cut him off, "more so than usual. What the hell is going on?" 

The larger turtle was pacing, sweat was covering his forehead and shoulders. His hands clenched into fists, then relaxed only to be clenched again a few moments later. Clearly Raph knew he wasn't getting out of this one without some sort of explanation. Leo waited, completely still. In fact, he almost looked like a statue compared to the nervous energy rolling off his brother. 

"I...it ain't nothin you gotta worry bout Leo." Raph finally said. "I can handle it." The look on Raph's face was one of pure discomfort, the outside of his eyes crinkled together. Leo almost felt like giving his brother a reprieve. Almost. 

"Look, I can't have you so unfocused when we are top side, someone could get hurt if you are not paying attention." Leo calmly stated. He crossed his large arms over his chest, indicating that he was willing to wait as long as it took to get an answer.

Distantly he could hear Mikey and Donnie yelling at their game, mashing buttons furiously, and munching on chips. He was curious if Raph would be more open to talking if they were in a more private setting. "Come on, let's go to my room, we can talk in there."

At that Raph physically flinched. Without another word Raph side stepped the other turtle and headed towards the safety of his room.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Leo stood from his place on his mat. He blew out the candles he lit almost an hour ago, trying for the life of him not to think about his brother. Something was bothering Raphael and for some reason he felt he couldn't talk about it. Leo could barely even meditate. 

Without even realising he was doing it Leo found himself outside Raph's door. He sighed, while he was here he might as well give talking another go. He knocked, a bit louder than was needed. 

"Hey, Raph, you in there?" Leo heard some shuffling, and then some muffled cursing.

"H-hey there, Leo....what....do you want?" Raph's voice was....strained? 

"I was just.....*sigh*....can you not just tell me what's wrong so I can try to help you?" Leo thunked his head on the cold door in front of him. He thought it was a fine metaphor for their current situation, Raph wasn't going to let him in any time soon. Just as Leo was ready to give up he heard the door latch move. 

"I-it's embarrassing Leo, I don't wanna talk about it, kay? Itsnot so bad....I-I'll....be okay...."Raph's voice was deep on a good day, the voice coming from behind the door now was down right gravelly. It sent shivers down Leo's spine. 

"Raph" Leo whispered, "you can alway talk to me, about anything. I know we have our problems, but at the end of the day....I'm here for you." 

Silence was the only thing hanging between them then....

"I'm just so....frustrated, Leo....ya know? I'm achin' all the time now, an' it ain't like we got a whole lotta options down here...." Raph's voice was sounding desparate. It took the blue clad turtle a few seconds to understand exactly what his brother meant, but when he did a shot of adrenaline and arousal fell over him. Was Raph really saying what he thought he was saying? Was that what was really keeping the other turtle so distracted? Leo tried to find his voice.

"I-" he cleared his throat," I know what you mean....m-me too." Leo couldn't believe that he was admitting something so personal to a brother who in all likelihood would use this against him in some heated fight later. 

"Really?" Raph asked, still hidden on the opposite side of his door. He heaved a great breath out of his nose and watched as it curled in the damp air of the lair. 

"Ye-yeah, that's why..." Leo didn't know if he could go on. He could hear and feel his brother's breath on his hand where it wrapped over the edge of the door. He didn't know why but the thought of sharing something like this with Raphael was almost intoxicating. 

"Why what?.....tell me Leo....please?" Raph sounded almost desparate as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. Just talking to Leo about this, hearing that Leo had the same problems, it made him ache with want.

"That's why I spend more time meditating....it's...it helps, but not all the time...." Leo wanted nothing more than to rip the door away from in between them. He wanted, Leo wanted...

"Jeezus, Leo....I- don think I can stand it anymore, please." 

Without another word Leo ripped the door back, and was met by Raph's huge arms. They clashed together in a furious meeting of beaks and teeth, hands roaming freely until they had to break apart for air. Stunned both turtles blushed....

"I'm, Raph, sorry about that...I" Leo started.

"Yeah, yeah...me too...I should-"

"am going to go..."

"get to bed now..."

"Right."

"Right."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************

Later as each brother lay in bed they both thought about what had happened. Was it ok? Was it weird? A million questions ran through both their minds but the one that bothered them both the most was: What am I going to do now?

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2 (i know, original right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owns nothing...

"Shit....Leo....how'd we get here?" Raph panted. Leo pulled back, staring into his brother's eyes. Leo knew exactly how this happened.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Leo began the day like every other day. He rose early, stretched and cleaned the dojo then made breakfast. He sat at their pieced together counter waiting on his other brothers to wake up. He was always an early bird, and usually he enjoyed collecting his thoughts before his louder and more boisterous brothers dragged themselves out of bed. Today, however, he was not ready to face them. Well to be more accurate he wasn't ready to face Raphael. After their little conversation last night outside the hot head's room and well for lack of better term the face sucking Leo wasn't ready to face Raph. What...what if brother never wanted to speak to him again? Leo didn't know how their team, how their family would deal with that. Or worse, Leo's brain told him, what if Raph wanted to talk? Both options were undeniably awful, but something had to happen. With a sigh Leo took another sip of his tea to find it had gone cold.

Raph was pacing in his room. He had been up for hours, which was unusual for him. Normally Donnie had to out and out drag him from the bed, kicking and cursing the whole way. He wasn't even sure he had gone to sleep at all last night. He had....kissed his brother last night. Not just any brother either, not that Raphael had ever thought of kissing his brothers but if he did, which he didn't, he had always pictured Donnie or Mikey... Leo was just...Leo. Untouchable in every way. 

Raph grumbled to himself, he was hiding. He didn't hide from anyone....it was cowardly and he was no coward! But how the hell could he face Leo after they practically climbed one another last night. Raph had wanted to just pull him into his room and devour him...No, Raph did not need to follow that enticing train of thought. Not unless he wanted to skip breakfast and risk being late to morning training. 

Sighing heavily, he cracked his door open. 

"Hey, I was just coming to get you..." Donnie said, holding out a steaming mug of coffee. 

"Thanks, Don." Raph took the offering and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He hoped his face was calm, because his heart was hammering in this chest and he felt like he was shaking. But when he turned the corner he saw Leo was already gone. Sighing again Raph sat for a few moments, trying to get his head together because according to their slightly broken clock he had about 7 minutes until he had to be in the dojo. 

Leo had left the kitchen the second he saw Donnie, just because he knew Raph wouldn't be far behind. He was setting up the equipment they were going to use today, finding himself fiddling with things far longer than seemed necessary. Leo took a deep calming breath. Why was he so nervous about seeing Raphael? Today wasn't going to be like last night, I mean they got caught up in the moment, it wasn't like the second they saw one another they were going to jump one another. Right?

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Raph was surprised that practice had gone as well as it had. There were a few moments, like usual, when Leo used his "I'm the Leader" voice and it pissed Raph off to no end. Those moments aside, it had be pretty painless.

Raph groaned and rolled his shoulder, well maybe not "painless". He made his way to the shower ready to wash off. Contrary to popular belief the turtles didn't like to be dirty, or grimy in any way. Even living in the sewer they tried their best. It was Mikey's idea in the first place to tap into the New York water supply, with Donnie's know how of course. Bless those turtles. Somehow they had hot water that might peel any normal person's skin which was great for helping undo all kinds of knots and easing sore muscles. But the best thing was the water pressure. Raph doubted any regular person would be able to even stand up straight under the brutal spray. 

Raph stood with one arm braced on the tile wall, leaning his way into the water. "Damn.....now this is what I needed....." His rough voice echoed back at him. Just as he was about to finish up and head to his room he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. 

"Hey...." Leo stood propped against the wall a towel slung casually over his shell. Maybe he didn't mean to but damn he looked good.

"H-Hey...." Raph said, "I'm done...it's all yours...." Raph made a vague gesture behind his brothers back trying to get his point across. He could feel the tension between them. Meanwhile Leo hadn't heard a word his brother said. He was too busy staring at the water beading and rolling down those perfect shoulders. 

"Can I...Jeezus Raph..."Leo licked his lips. "I...need to explain about last night." The smaller turtle pulled the towel from his shoulder, squeezing it in his hands in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. Raph let out a breath he's been holding. 

"Yeah, me too....I didn't mean to just lose control like dat....it's just...."Raph trailed off, trying to not stare too hard at the other turtle in front of him. Those hands, still gripping that towel for the life of him. Raph wanted to know what else those hands could be wrapped around.

"No...go on....it's just what?" Leo's eyes were pleading. He needed to know.

"It's just...I get so overwhelmed, ya know? And I ain't got control like you do....and I...." Raph knew it was now or never. Say it, or forever wish that he had. "I want ya." The second those words left his brother's mouth Leo dropped his towel. He launched himself at Raph, scraping his shell against the wall. Leo pushed one thick thigh between Raph's legs and the other wrapped around his brothers hip. Raph was steaming hot, not only from the hot water but just from excitement alone. Their mouths met, meshing together. Leo ran his tongue along the seam of his brother's lips to open them. Tongues met in a clash for dominance and for once Raphael was happy to submit to his brother.

Strong hands grasped Leo's thighs and hauled him up, only to turn him to the wall pinning him there. Leo groaned in the back of his throat, pulling his mouth away only when he knew he needed air. 

"Oh, Raph..." His groan turned into a churr as Raph moved his mouth down to his brother's neck, biting and sucking on the thick cords of muscles there. 

"Shit...Leo, how'd we get here?" Raph said. He looked from the bruise on his brother's neck to those shocking blue eyes. He needed to know....what were they doing here?


End file.
